castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Baal, Stealer of Souls
Baal, Stealer of Souls can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have an Orb of Baal , which comes from Water 3, and are at least level 340+. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before he flees. = Basic Information = Baal has 830 Million health. Up to 155 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 60 people levels 150+ :* 35 people levels 100-149 :* 30 people levels 50-99 :* 30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class, Piercing/Resistance, Divine Power and Target Area systems. = Special Information = Target Areas Baal has four different areas that can be attacked, each with its own health and resistance. Additionally, Dark Souls will spawn while the Arm is still alive: * Head (335 million health) - Dispatch to defeat Baal. * Soulcage (335 million health) - Dispatch to defeat Baal. * Arm (80 million health) - Dispatch to enable Fire Weakness on Head and prevent Baal from summoning Dark Souls. Reduces damage to Head by a maximum of 25% while alive. * Soul Shield (75 million health) - Dispatch to enable Fire Weakness on the Soulcage. * Dark Souls (1.25 million health) - Dark Souls are randomly summoned to players that are attacking the Head or the Arm when the Arm is still alive, and do not have Water Resistance. Only that specific player is able to attack the Soul, and the player is marked with a black symbol next to their name in the leaderboard. Damage done to it is not recorded on the leaderboard. When the Dark Soul is defeated, the player has a chance to find a Fragment of Water Protection. 16 of these can be combined through alchemy to create Dull Gem of Water Protection. Piercing/Resistance Baal has Piercing and Water Resistances, and Fire Weakness. * Head - +15 Piercing Resistance (Max block 15%), +10 Water Resistance (Max block 10%, until Arm is defeated), -10 Fire Weakness (Maximum bonus 10%, enabled when Arm is defeated) * Soulcage - +15 Piercing Resistance (Max block 15%), +10 Water Resistance (Max block 10%, until Soul Shield is defeated), -10 Fire Weakness (Maximum bonus 10%, enabled when Soul Shield is defeated) * Arm - +15 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 15%), +5 Water Resistance (Max block 5%) * Soul Shield - +15 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 15%), +5 Water Resistance (Max block 5%) Divine Armor Baal's Head and Soulcage have Divine Armor. This armor requires 360 Divine Power to get full damage, and blocks a maximum of 30% with no Divine Power, degrading by 0.083333% for each point of Divine Power you have. Siege Weapons *Damage past the 4th weapon is projected. Thing to keep in mind: do not kill Head or Soulcage before the launch of the last weapon, as essentially half of the weapon is 'wasted' on the dead part. = Lore = Before the Quest Quest Completion Baal Summoned no text Baal Slain text = Rewards = Rewards While Fighting Baal Rewards After Slaying Baal Loot Damage Threshold *1 Epic Drop = 6 million? (100%) *2 Epic Drop = 12 million? (100%) *3 Epic Drops = ? Notes * Introduced October 21, 2012 * 20 are needed in alchemy to create Alperon (Hero, Attack 27/Defense:30) * 16 , along with 2 Soul Cages and 2 Crown of Baal, can be combined to create Soul Greaves , (Boots, 10 att/10 def, ?? Divine Power) * 16 are needed in alchemy to create * 6 are needed in alchemy to create * 6 are needed in alchemy to create * 6 are needed in alchemy to create * 6 are needed in alchemy to create